1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. JP 2008-133831 filed in the Japanese Patent Office on May 22, 2008, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an upload apparatus, a server apparatus, an upload system, and an upload method that are configured to upload content on networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, such network services based on image posting management systems and so on as blogs (Weblogs), SNS (Social Network Services), and moving image sharing services, for example, have been increasing.
Users of these services can upload images on networks.
In using these services, users can two-dimensionally encode these necessary URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information to easily execute a URL input operation and an operation of transmitting URL information to other users at the terminals of users (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-249929, for example).
It should be note here that these services are basically operated by membership systems, so that each user must get registered as a member in advance and log in on a server providing an image posting management system and the like in many cases (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-108027, for example).
The member registration is executed by accessing from a network-connectable user terminal to a server providing an image posting management system and the like to receive an ID and a password necessary for login from that server.
A login operation is executed by the user's entry of the ID and the password distributed at the time of the membership registration into the user terminal and transmitting the ID and the password to the server providing the image posting management system. If the user stores the ID and the password in the user terminal beforehand, the user can execute a login operation with ease.